


Marry me?

by warriorsaralance



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorsaralance/pseuds/warriorsaralance
Summary: request: captain canary + marry me?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago but never posted it here for some reason and i just found it again and it's cute so i'm posting it. :D

“Marry me?”

Sara rolls her eyes. “Very funny. Put the ring back wherever you got it, Leonard.”

“I’m serious.” He’s standing in front of her, a ring in his hand, reaching it out to her.

“What? Are you crazy? We are on a job.”

They were assigned a mission by Rip to break into a high security mansion and steal certain artifacts. The man who owns the mansion is a rich warlord and is connected to Vandal Savage, so it’s essential that this break-in goes well. If it doesn’t, the two of them will be in serious trouble.

And now, while they’re supposed to be working, Leonard stole a ring from somewhere and is proposing to her. Sure, they’d been dating for a long time, but this was the absolute last thing she’d been expecting from Leonard "I don't do labels" Snart. Especially not when they were on a _mission_.

Leonard tilts his head. “Well?”

Sara can hear footsteps approaching and she knows they’re running out of time. “I guess.” She mutters as a quick answer, hoping the security guard won't hear them.

“You _guess_?”

She pulls him to the side and manages to just avoid being seen by a security guard. “We’re in the middle of a mission. It’s not really the most practical time to propose.”

Leonard smirks. “I suppose.”

Sara looks at him for a moment and realises that he is serious, and he's not backing down. She stands on her toes and kisses his cheek. “Ask me again later,” she tells him, before disappearing around the corner and taking out the security guard.

He does ask her again later, when they’ve returned to the ship safely with the artifacts they were supposed to steal.

She kisses him before he can even finish the question.

“So is that a yes?” He asks her between kisses.

Sara smiles. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments feed my muse <3


End file.
